


somewhere along the way

by withustars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asexual Kim Seungmin, Changbin Chan and Minho only pop up once, Coming Out, Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jeongin doesn't appear sorry, Jilix if u squint, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-High School, Resolving Issues, Reunions, Sanha makes an appearance, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers to Friends, Texting, Time Skips, awkward first meetings, talks about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/pseuds/withustars
Summary: Seungmin tries to purposely avoid going to his high school reunion until Jisung drags him along. And well, maybe, things don't end up as bad as he thought they would.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	somewhere along the way

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally for a promptober fic fest tho i didn't make the due date in time so it's just it's own thing now bc i didn't want to give up on it :> pls enjoy !! <33 
> 
> this is also very unbeta'd so pls excuse any mistakes or confusion~  
> also to note: i'm on the asexual spectrum myself so i thought i'd write a character being asexual as well :> i didn't get as descriptive as i'd like with that point tho but i still hope u enjoy either way!  
> 
> 
> prompt; write about a character who goes to- or purposefully avoids – their high school reunion

**April 2014** **  
** **Seoul, South Korea**  
  
The first time Seungmin meets Hyunjin, it’s an accident.  
  
He’s almost late to his next class because his teacher made them stay past the bell until _everyone_ became quiet and she got to finish her lesson, and by the time he got to finally leave, the warning bell had already gone off.  
  
So now, with his arms full of his science and literature books, plus his very important journal, he’s speed-walking down the hallway until he reaches his destination.   
  
Well, until-  
  
_Until--_ _  
_ _  
_ Until he rounds the corner and promptly crashes into someone.  
  
His books loudly clutter to the floor, barely just managing to hit their feet; the notes Seungmin hastily stuffed in between the pages on his way out are now strewn across the hallway. He looks down at the mess in shock, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. He goes to glare at the person he bumped into for being in the way, for not being in class already like most students should be before he stops short when he realizes that of all people it could have been, he bumped into the one and only Hwang Hyunjin.  
  
Hwang Hyunjin, the one who everyone loves.  
  
The one who’s too handsome for his own good. The one who’s friendly and kind _despite_ his looks. The one who tries hard in everything he does. The one who ends up acing everything anyway. The one who leads the dance team. The one-  
  
The one who Kim Seungmin bumped into.   
  
There’s a sheepish smile on his lips, one of Seungmin’s notes pinched between his fingers when they lock eyes.  
  
The bell rings loudly around them, cutting through his thoughts. He flinches out of his dazed state and snatches the paper from the other’s hand. Seungmin’s lips turn down into a frown, and he doesn’t spare him another glance before he’s quickly grabbing his notes and books, rushing down the hallway.  
  
He’s already late and he forgets his journal.  
  
\--  
**June 2020** **  
****New York City, New York** **  
****  
** Golden sunlight filters in through the cracked open window, the loud chatter and random car honking from the streets filling in the silence. A light breeze flows through and ruffles the newly dyed lilac strands of Seungmin’s hair.  
  
He’s clicking through the last of the photos he had taken from last night’s tour stop on his camera when Jisung cracks the door open, poking his head into the room. He glances up from his spot, foot resting into his thigh as his other leg dangles off of the chair he’s sitting on.  
  
“Do you happen to have an extra writing utensil?”  
  
“Yeah, in here.”  
  
Seungmin reaches down to open the drawer right next to his desk just as Jisung comes up next to him, the door left half-open. The drawer easily slides open and Seungmin thinks he might have yanked it a little too hard on accident because a couple of pieces of paper fly out, along with a letter he received from his high school and a pen.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Seungmin glances at Jisung who looks as baffled as he feels, “Whoops.”  
  
“Guess the drawer is a little loose there, huh?” Jisung comments, bending down to pick up the scattered things before Seungmin can even have a chance to help.  
  
The papers are stacked neatly on top of each other in one hand, the pen held in the other. He notes, a little belatedly, that the letter he had stuffed hastily into the drawer last night before the thought of it was shoved back into a little corner of his mind to be forgotten about has been put right in the spotlight.  
  
Jisung glances down at his hand to where Seungmin is staring and raises an eyebrow in question, lips curling into amusement, “So, a high school reunion?”  
  
Well, there’s no reason to hide it now.  
  
Sighing reluctantly, he says, “Yeah,” but quickly adds on, “I wasn’t planning on going, though.”  
  
Jisung places everything back into the drawer before closing it, pen still clutched in his hand. He looks over at Seungmin, disbelief written over his features, “What? Why not?”  
  
“Because there are people going that I’d rather not run into.”  
  
Just because his relationship and a friendship might have fallen out a few years ago, it doesn’t mean that Seungmin doesn’t see them anymore. Well, he doesn’t see them in person but he still has them on Instagram. He would have removed them, but he doesn’t visit the app as much unless it’s to post so he never bothered and they never bothered to remove him either.  
  
“C’mon! You can’t miss this.” Jisung says, pouting, “The date on it is after 3RACHA’s tour finishes up so we can make sure there’s no schedule in our way to go.”  
  
“I’ve already made up my mind about not going, Jisung,” Seungmin sighs, trying to ignore giving into the look he’s receiving.  
  
“ _Minnie,_ ” He whines, pouting further and reaching out to hold his hand, “it said on there that you can bring a plus one. Take me with you and I promise it’ll be fun!”  
  
When Jisung juts his lip out and gives those puppy eyes while using that nickname to get what he wanted, it’s entirely hard to say no to. Damn him for being weak.  
  
“Ugh, fine.” Seungmin groans, rolling his eyes, “We can go to the stupid reunion.”  
  
“Yes!” He cheers, pulling back and smiling wide. He starts walking to the door, pen in hand, and turns around again, walking backward out the door, “Thanks for the pen, by the way!”  
  
“Whatever,” Seungmin mumbles, feeling defeated.  
  
Then, just like that, he’s gone.  
  
\--  
**April 2014** **  
****Seoul, South Korea** **  
****  
** The second time Seungmin meets Hyunjin, it’s because of Chan.  
  
He adds him and Minho, plus two other people Seungmin doesn’t know into a group chat a few days after he forgot about his journal. He’s still annoyed that he dropped it and doesn’t know where it is now. He’s got a temporary one for the moment though since a journal is required for his art class and has a little sliver of hope that he’ll find his old one again.  
  
His phone vibrates inside his pocket, glancing upwards to see the teacher is preoccupied with something before he pulls it out, sneakily.  
  
_chan the australian man_ added catluver3 _,_ minnie-the-pooh _,_ sunshinelix _,_ and 1 other  
to the group chat _:_  
**my children :)) <33** **  
**_5 people are online._ **  
****  
****catluver3** **  
**???  
  
**sunshinelix** **  
** what’s this for??  
  
**minnie-the-pooh** **  
** don’t you know we’re literally in the middle of class right now?  
  
**catluver3** **  
** what’s so important that couldn’t wait until later?  
  
**chan the australian man** **  
** i got the greatest idea in the middle of the working on an assignment  
so all of you guys are friends with me right?  
but only minho and seungmin know each other and felix and hyunjin know each other as well  
i thought it’d be great if we all hung out this weekend at my house so you guys can meet!  
  
**sunshinelix** **  
** that’d be fun! i love meeting new people  
  
**chan the australian man** **  
** great! we’ve got one person now. what do the rest of you say?  
  
**catluver3** **  
** sure  
  
**hyun.e  
** i’m down **  
**  
Seungmin stares at the messages for a few moments.  
  
Usually, he wouldn’t hesitate in going over to Chan’s house but after the awkward first meeting with Hyunjin and the newly revealed information that he and Chan were friends, he wasn’t sure.  
  
Another message comes in.  
  
**chan the australian man** **  
** seungmin??  
  
Seungmin thinks about his and Hyunjin’s first meeting. His lost journal.  
  
If he went, there’s a chance he could get it back and he could even attempt to bond with the others.  
  
There’s nothing to lose, right?  
  
His decision is made.  
  
**minnie-the-pooh** **  
** sure, i’ll go  
  
**chan the australian man** **  
** perfect!! let’s meet at my house this saturday, 3pm   
  
\--  
**June 2020** **  
****Seoul, South Korea** **  
  
**After 3RACHA’s stop in New York, they end the tour in California before heading home. 

Seungmin steps out of the van after the others when their driver pulls up the driveway, hat pulled low over his eyes to block the blinding sun.   
  
Chan and Changbin talk animatedly with one another a few feet ahead of him as they walk back into their home, Jisung falling a bit behind them.   
  
Seungmin takes this moment to breathe in the air and stretch his arms above his head, sighing. It had been a busy and fun couple of months being on tour with the others but he feels so much better being home now.   
  
He must have taken a bit of time just standing in his spot after the van left because Jisung, who's now where Chan and Changbin just were, turns to look back at him.  
  
"You coming?" He asks, tilting his head to the entrance of their house. 

Seungmin nods and jogs a bit to catch up to him. He sighs heavily when they fall in step with each other. 

"I talked to our manager about taking time off and he's giving us a week," Jisung says, excitedly, continuing, "that means we can definitely make it to your reunion and stay overnight, too." 

"Woah, woah, wait." Seungmin starts, "Who said anything about staying overnight?"   
  
"Did you not read your letter fully?" Jisung questions, snorting a little before explaining, "They want to have an overnight with us and then have breakfast together the next morning as one last bonding activity before everyone leaves."

They've reached the door by now, Seungmin clicking it open so they can step in. Jisung heads in first and he follows after, closing it again behind them. 

"Yeah, that makes sense," He says absentminded, slipping out of his shoes by the door, "Especially if they want to go all out. Everyone will be dead tired by the night and it wouldn't be safe to travel." 

Jisung smiles smugly at him, "Exactly. So, we're staying." He walks past him after slipping his own shoes off, heading towards his room, "We've got five nights to rest up so enjoy it!”  
  
Guess there's no backing out now.  
  
\--  
**April 2014** **  
** **Seoul, South Korea** **  
** **  
** Saturday comes quicker than expected.  
  
He spends the week catching up on all of his assignments and getting a head start on the ones for next week and before he knows it, he’s standing in front of Chan’s house.  
  
He arrived a little later than he anticipated because his mother needed help with moving and cleaning a couple of things before he could leave completely but he’s here now at least.   
  
Knocking on the front door, he waits for someone to open it.  
  
Chan’s mom opens it, sticking her head out around the corner, and smiling brightly when she sees it’s just Seungmin. She widens the door for him and he slips inside, the door falling shut after him. When he starts taking his shoes off by the door, she speaks up, “The boys are in the living room, you can head there.”   
  
“Thank you,” He says and she smiles at him again before she disappears.  
  
He heads into the living room to find Chan, who he assumes to be Felix, and Minho all sitting on the floor leaned in front of the television, yelling at each other while playing Mario Kart.  
  
“Why did you throw the blue spiky thing at me!?”  
  
“Obviously to knock you out of first place, dumbass!”  
  
“Hey, who threw the banana peel!?”  
  
“Not me!” Minho and Felix say at the same time, glancing at each other with wide eyes. Felix got knocked out of first after the blue spike attack, placing him right in front of Minho who’s in 4th, and Chan, who’s in 5th.  
  
The three stare at each other for a moment with heated looks and find themselves starting another argument, much to Seungmin’s amusement and places himself on the couch where Hyunjin’s sitting.  
  
He’s sitting with his legs close to his thigh, forearm placed on the armrest as he holds his phone. He’s mindlessly playing on it with his music on, one earbud in, the other dangling. He glances over at Seungmin and smiles lightly.  
  
“How long have they been like this?” Seungmin asks, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
Hyunjin thinks for a moment, shrugging, “About a half an hour or so? Not that long.”  
  
“Oh, I see.”  
  
There’s an awkward lull in the conversation before Hyunjin reaches over the armrest to grab something.  
  
“I brought your journal, by the way,” He comments casually, holding his once missing brown leather-bound journal.  
  
“Oh,” Seungmin says, eyes widening a fraction. He takes it out of Hyunjin’s hand and places it in his lap, “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
\--  
  
After their hangout at Chan’s house, things start to shift between Hyunjin and Seungmin.  
  
Hyunjin and Felix start to talk with them more now at school and make days so they can all sit with each other at lunch. They have more group hangouts and activities and then Hyunjin starts walking Seungmin to his own classes and sometimes Seungmin will do the same for the other.  
  
They even start to hang out more with just the two of them. They’ll go to the library and study together or Hyunjin will bring Seungmin to the dance studio to show him a choreography he’s working on. Seungmin will show him an art piece he’s working on for a project or show him some photographs he’s taken; a new hobby he’s starting to pick up. Sometimes, they’ll go to each other’s houses even and stay there doing next to nothing for hours besides basking in one another’s company.  
  
Later, on his birthday, he receives his first camera and uses most of his camera roll up, taking regular pictures or off guard pictures of his friends. He notes, at some point with a startle, that Hyunjin has taken up ninety percent of the camera.  
  
He doesn’t know when that happened, or when he even started to fall for him.  
  
But he just knows, somewhere along the way, he did.  
  
\--  
  
During New Years Eve, when they’re all crowded again in Chan’s living room and there’s music blasting loudly, Hyunjin faces him and takes Seungmin’s hands in his own, smiling so hard that his eyes turn into crescents. His heart pounds hard in his chest and then.  
  
_Then._ _  
__  
_ “Seungmin, I think I’m falling in love with you!” Hyunjin exclaims, yanking him close. His face is flushed red but there’s a determined look in his eyes that causes Seungmin’s heart to flip again.  
  
5  
  
Seungmin stares at him, a look of disbelief written over his features for a split second before he smiles wide, “That’s great because I think I’m falling in love with you too.”  
  
4  
  
“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Hyunjin asks, quieter this time, now that Seungmin  
is closer and can hear him clearer. There's a smile still on his lips.  
  
3  
  
Seungmin nods, face flushing just as red as Hyunjin’s.  
  
2  
  
Hyunjin places his hands on Seungmin’s waist and his own hand grips the front of his shirt, pulling him as close as possible, his other hand coming up to rest on Hyunjin’s side.  
  
1  
  
Hyunjin leans forward and kisses Seungmin square on the mouth as their other friends cheer loudly for the new year.  
  
\--  
  
Their relationship goes as well as one would expect a high school relationship to go. It goes and goes and goes, until, somewhere along the way, it doesn’t anymore.   
  
\--  
**June 2020** **  
****Seoul, South Korea**   
  
The five days of freedom go by in a blur and before Seungmin knows it, he and Jisung arrive at Daehwi’s house, where the reunion is held.  
  
The driveway is packed with cars so their driver pulls up at the end of it, driving quickly away once they’ve gathered their things.  
  
Jisung looks at the building with excitement in his eyes and practically skips to the building, lips pulled wide into a smile, “I can’t believe you were going to skip out on this! This place is awesome!”  
  
Daehwi’s driveway spreads out wide enough to fit at least five cars, the ground made of cobblestone. Stairs wind their way up to the building which is three-storeys high and colored the whitest Seungmin has ever seen a house before. There’s loud music blaring flowing from the open doors and people mingling outside on the balconies (yes, plural) with red solo cups in their hands.  
  
This feels like some upgraded high school party.  
  
Seungmin shakes his head from his thoughts and falls a bit behind Jisung, the other excitedly bounding up the stairs and in the house.   
  
Sanha, one of Daehwi’s friends (and a friend of Hyunjin’s as well, though he’d rather not think about it), spots them first and smiles wide, waving them over to where he’s standing up from the couch. “Seungmin! Glad to see you could make it.” He pauses and glances curiously at Jisung, tilting his head but not letting the smile slip from his lips, “And..?”  
  
“Jisung! I’m Seungmin’s friend Jisung,” He introduces himself quickly, red dusting his cheeks.  
  
Despite being an aspiring rapper, Jisung gets quite shy and nervous when meeting new people, Seungmin’s learned over the years they’ve been friends.  
  
“Nice to meet you Jisung, I’m Sanha,” Sanha introduces himself in turn before he continues explaining, “Not everyone’s arrived yet so we’re waiting a bit longer before doing the opening ceremony. You can take a look around, make yourself comfortable, or place your bags in any one of the rooms. Sleeping arrangements will be figured out later so for now just enjoy yourself!”  
  
“Thanks, Sanha, we’ll see you around,” Seungmin says, with a small smile on his lips before he’s pulling Jisung down one of the hallways.  
  
Seungmin opens the first door he sees and with Jisung following him after, he enters and puts his bag down on the floor in one of the corners. Jisung puts his bag down next to his and then they’re out of the room again.  
  
They find themselves seated at the dining table a few feet further away from all the dancing happening in the living room. Besides Sanha, no one has really approached them, which Seungmin thinks is a good thing, because he’d rather not deal with anyone if he doesn’t have to. But if Jisung’s finger tapping on the table and leg shaking is anything to go by, it seems he’s getting anxious to be sitting still in one spot.  
  
“You know you don’t have to sit here with me, right?” Seungmin says, raising his eyebrow at a wide-eyed Jisung who’s now looking at him, “I can handle this by myself.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Before Jisung has the chance to say anything, though, someone taps him on the shoulder. Seungmin’s slightly eyes widen when he sees none other than Lee Felix, resting a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, effectively quieting the both of them.  
  
He looks- he looks different. Granted, it’s been four or so years since they last saw each other in person but the last time Seungmin had checked on his Instagram, Felix’s hair was lilac-colored and short but now, it’s styled back and mullet length, colored blond.  
  
He didn’t realize Jisung and Felix were friends, though, or, maybe they’re not. Felix has always been the type to approach people he’s interested in which might even be the case now. The silence must drag on for a few moments longer than expected because Felix’s hand now hangs by his side and when he looks up, he locks eyes with Seungmin.  
  
“Seungmin?”  
  
“Hey, Felix,” Seungmin greets awkwardly.   
  
The initial shock fades on Felix’s expression, his lips turning up into a kind smile instead, “Didn’t think you’d show,” He pauses for a moment and glances down at Jisung who looks between them with those same wide eyes from before, “Who’s your friend?”  
  
“You’re right, I wasn’t going to come,” Seungmin says nonchalantly, shrugging, “but Jisung made me so I’m here now.”  
  
“Oh, Jisung, hm?” Felix hums thoughtfully before glancing down at the other boy again, asking Seungmin, “Would you mind if I steal your friend for a bit?”  
  
“You’d have to ask him yourself.”   
  
“Well, what do you say?”  
  
Jisung looks over at Seungmin and when he doesn’t make any move to stop him, Jisung shoots up from his seat, standing a couple of inches taller than the other boy. Felix takes Jisung’s hand and then they’re off.  
  
Seungmin sits at the table for a few moments before he gets up and heads to the sliding glass door that leads to a balcony, slipping by the people in the middle of the living room. He pushes the door open and closes it behind him once he’s outside. It feels much cooler out here and it’s less noisy, so he’s grateful for it.  
  
He leans against the rail and sighs, looking at the scenery of the backyard.  
  
The land stretches far and wide, with trees here and there in between. A makeshift floor rests on the ground and stretches out as well, chairs and other things making it another spot for people to hang out at later on.  
  
He doesn’t know someone else has been with him the whole time on the balcony until they speak up, “Nice view, right?”  
  
Seungmin startles and places a hand on his chest to calm his heart. He turns to glare weakly at the person for not making themself known but stops short when he sees who it is, sucking in a harsh breath.   
  
Hyunjin is leaning back on one of the large cushion balcony chairs, leg crossed over the other and a wine glass held between his fingers as his elbow rests on the arm of the chair. He’s dressed in a crisp button-down shirt that’s tucked into black slacks, his blond hair loose and resting above his shoulders.  
  
He feels breathless for a few moments and Hyunjin just smiles slightly at him, “Long time no see, huh?”  
  
Composing himself, Seungmin clears his throat, and looks away from the other, “Yeah, I suppose.”  
  
He hears Hyunjin sigh and gets up, placing his glass down on the small round table that’s next to the chair. Then, Hyunjin is standing next to him, looking out at the backyard’s view, “Well, I assume life’s treating you well, then, huh? As far as I can see from your Instagram posts.”  
  
Seungmin’s silence grows further at Hyunjin’s statement due to shock. Hyunjin sees his posts still? Of course, they follow each other but he never expected the other to look at them, ever. But maybe that’s because Seungmin himself tends to exit the app whenever Hyunjin’s posts come upon his feed unless it loads quick enough and he sees it. Just like how that was the reason he knew Hyunjin was going to show up tonight.  
  
At the lack of response Hyunjin sighs, turning to face Seungmin with a slight tilt to his head, “You don’t have to be awkward with me, Seungmin. And if you think I’m mad at you still for breaking up with me without explaining why, I’m not. I’ve learned to accept it a while ago.”  
  
This statement shakes Seungmin out of whatever daze he’s in and makes him wave his hands quickly in dismissal, before slowly bringing his hands down to his sides as he looks at Hyunjin, “That’s- that’s not what I was thinking about, but I’m really sorry I never explained- it was just so complicated to me at that time and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you because I was still learning to accept it myself. That’s when I thought it would be better if I broke it off.”  
  
Hyunjin hums quietly in thought, “Well, whatever it is, I hope you’ve come to accept yourself because I’m sure it’s nothing to be ashamed of and that you have people around you who’ll love you as you are.”  
  
Before anything else can be said, though, the sliding glass door opens behind them and Jisung comes out, Felix right behind him.  
  
“Hey, you two! The ceremony’s about to start so come inside.”  
  
Hyunjin and Seungmin share a look with each other before they follow after the two and the night ensues.  
  
\--  
  
Throughout the evening after the ceremony, they play various games as a class.

At one point, Hyunjin and Seungmin get paired up somehow for the rest of the games but it works because by the time night comes around, the awkward air has disappeared and is replaced with something more comfortable.  
  
Comfortable enough that when it comes to figuring out the room arrangements, Felix, Jisung, Seungmin, and Hyunjin decide that they would share a room together.  
  
Comfortable enough that Seungmin finds himself curled up to Hyunjin in the bed after everyone decides it’s time to go to sleep.  
  
The lights are off and Seungmin’s staring up at the ceiling, thinking. It doesn’t seem like Hyunjin’s sleeping either if his subtle shifting to get comfortable is anything to go by.  
  
Seungmin whispers, “Hyunjin, are you sleeping?”  
  
Hyunjin stops shifting immediately and sighs, “No.”  
  
“Can I tell you something?”  
  
Seungmin doesn’t think he'll ever be able to tell Hyunjin if he doesn’t do it at this moment.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Back, back when we were talking before out on the balcony, it made me realize I was so stupid all those years ago when I broke up with you.”  
  
Hyunjin inhales and asks, “What- what do you mean?”  
  
Seungmin exhales slowly, “That you would have accepted me either way when I figured myself out... That you still would have accepted me for being asexual.”  
  
There’s a long pause after that but instead of feeling nervous for admitting that, he feels comfortable. Relieved, even.  
  
Hyunjin shifts next to him and the next thing he knows, they’re holding hands on top of his stomach.  
  
“You didn’t have to, but thank you for telling me, it really means a lot,” He says softly smiling, curling into Seungmin, “And of course I would have still accepted you because you’re valid. You’re so valid to feel what you feel.”  
  
Seungmin squeezes his hand, feeling even more relieved, “Thank you, Hyunjin.”  
  
“Of course, Seungmin.” Hyunjin yawns, sleepily, “We can talk more in the morning, though, maybe? I’m feeling so tired all of a sudden.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Seungmin says, "Goodnight, Hyunjin."   
  
There’s silence, and then,  
  
“Goodnight, Seungmin.” 

He knows now, that somewhere along the way, between the two of them, things will become better. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**  
****  
**  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ twt](https://twitter.com/withustars)


End file.
